


Eyes like a calm ocean, eyes like an endless abyss

by Imaginarywriter



Series: It's hard for similar arms to connect [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Cybernetics, Fluff, Gen, Hearing Voices, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sniper Lance (Voltron), sleeper agent, slight amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginarywriter/pseuds/Imaginarywriter
Summary: Time had passed. Hopefully enough.They stopped at a planet- a planet that called to him. It wanted something from him, for him to remember something.





	1. All could have been well

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to my other fic, The sniper with the never closing eye, I would recommend reading that before this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning

   It was hard to remember right before- the events leading up to... it. Not much was said, they never called it what is was, he didn't either- they jumped around him, like broken glass or a bear trap. He could tell they saw him as a fixed up bottle that wasn't taped together with care. 

   Green was a color he associated with going in to be checked up on- his arm being picked up, cradled in small hands as it was flipped around, lifted, and poked- his eye having a light shined in it, but it didn't hurt.

   Yellow was associated with desserts- there was always baked goods waiting by his bed, still steaming and he could always find comfort in the kitchens, just listening to the quiet humming of a baker.

   Black was like playing with a dog- they would insist on constantly moving, but would stop when you couldn't continue; sit next to you as tears fell and offer silent warmth.

   And red, red was allusive- he didn't often see it, he would catch a glance of it sometimes; a color he didn't often want around, but it was unsettling for unknown reasons to him, that he missed it.

   He could sometimes-  _sometimes_ feel the color red. It's slippery warm touch as his hair hung low into his eyes and ran down the grooves of his face. Black made his throat clench, like he was sinking into an unseen river, but it was oddly warm. Green and Yellow were unsettling- they dug dull nails into his flesh and scratched at his eye. But, those were old feelings, unwanted sensations. Though memories never leave- only taking brief vacations. Just like the whispers. Always there, even when he knew there was nothing calling to him; they always were chanting at him, rhythmic, non stop. Just one word, one  _sickening- vile_ word.

   "Lance, where are you?" Lance straightened his back as it popped repeatedly and rubbed his wet hands on his suit. The stream's clear, crystal water washing away the red then pink mess he had left. He moved back to the edge of the woods, moving quietly and sticking to the more covered areas.

  He stumbled, briefly flailing his arms before straightening. His gaze flickered down before he kicked the item he tripped over. It  flew towards a Carmen red velvet puddle and a dull splash as the item met it was the only sound he heard. Lance's eyes glinted as he stared detachedly at it, before shuffling on towards a warm orange light. He soon broke through the edge of the woods into an illuminated clearing with a fire in the middle and several figures huddled around it.

   "Hey, Lance where did you wander off to?"

   "Yeah, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Lance smiled, his smile a little too wide and his eyes closed so none saw what lurked behind them.

   "Nothin'- I was doing nothing."


	2. The creature at the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the only saving grace

   The sky was overcast. Clouds huddling together and the sun running to the horizon. The moon peeked out from behind large trees- their leaves catching the tears of the sky and creating small, trickling waterfalls that pooled into murky puddles at the base of the thick trunks of the trees. 

   Small mammals skittered into caves and into small nooks and hollows, their tiny paws making only the slightest of splashes in the pond-like puddles. The larger animals moved under larger dome like flora and layed down together- close for heat and for safety in sleep. Though they had nothing to fear, save for the creeping, cool tendrils of ice water that streamed from the darkening sky.

   But- on the edge of a cliff, lay a small form. It's chest raising only slightly, and it's small frame racked with fierce shivering. The small mammal's breath puffed out in visible clouds, a whistling sound emitted from its slightly clenched teeth as it breathed. pitifull whimpers came from the animal when it flexed its paw, a twitching tail wrapping around its small form as it keened for help. Sadly, the calling did not bring a helpful force; heavy scrapping drew steadily louder as a large beast of about 10 feet high appeared, its skin dripping off constantly renewing layers of its mucus like form- reminiscent to the pelting rain fall.

   The beast's maw contorted into a deranged, sinister upward turn. It's yellow teeth dully poking out from bloody and gooey gums. The creature was most queer- one front paw bigger than another, it's eyes on different positions on both sides of its head, a long neck extending from a scrawny body, and a dragging, scaly tail behind it. The sight of such a being quickly made the smaller animal keen louder- desperately pressing its limp paws on the slippery rock. 

   A sneering, distorted laugh rippled from under the monster's greasy and matted fur- finding amusement in its prey's futile struggles. The beast limped awkwardly towards the small mammal and reared its muzzle back- preparing to finish the small thing in one bite.

   It's teeth inched closer and closer. The smaller beast met the blood shot eyes of its future murderer- if it was to die, it wouldn't give it the satisfaction of having total fear over its prey. So, the small animal waited, eyes always locked with the others.

   The bigger one's eyes crinkled in deranged glee as it started to snap its jaw shut.

   But, a loud Pop rocked it off its mismatched feet.

   The monster wobbled- its feet not used to the forcefullness.

   It tried to steady itself, but the water slicked the rocks too much and it slipped towards the edge. Now, it was the one desperately calling for help, its claws making small sparks fly as it left marks on the dark stone. 

   And, with one last whine-

   It fell. A sickening crunch- the only tell tale sign of its grizzly end.

   The small animal slowly- unsteadily stood. It's gaze flowing over its surroundings for whatever had saved it. And it's keen, cobalt eyes quickly caught the fast moving blue blur and it wasn't long before it was upon the little creature. 

   It was unlike anything the tiny thing had seen- it stood on two legs and only had fur at the top of its head. The thing's eyes were a dazzling teal, their depths so vast and unknown- that the small creature could have lost itself in them. The creature opened its jaw and foreign noises came out, the creature before it huffed when it appearantly realized the small thing couldn't understand it.

   The creature stood in front of it for awhile with a scrunched look, before it loosened its face and smiled. It pulled out a dull tan bag and picked up the little beast- stuffing it into the oddly comfortable space before quickly moving, as indicated by the rhythmic pounding of steps and the occasional splash. The small beast was tempted to struggle, but quickly concurred against it. It was more than likely futile.

   But what really made it stay, it decided as it was lifted out of the small space and it was shown to other creatures like the one that had saved him- but in different colors-, was that it now had a debt to repay and this creature seemed interesting. It's expression was of happiness and arrogance, but it smelled like strength and courage and it's voice sounded like it had untold experience.

   This creature would definitely be interesting.

   This creature it met by the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This some how ties in with the story, I swear!


	3. The questions in which we ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questions never came, but were there.  
> Never left unthought, but never questioned.

   He bolted straight up. Chest heaving as water ran down his hair. His chest. His face. His pupils blew wide, not seeing the foliage or bonfire in front of him, and he wrapped his jerking arms around himself. 

   Images flashed in a blinding whirlpool, and he couldn't quite catch any of them. Questions bubbled in his mind- but were drowned by the keening noise he made in his throat. But- soft hitches of his breath were the only indication of the dark black the serpentined its way around his subconscious and wrapped itself around images that he couldn't piece together.

   He pushed the thin blue wool of his blanket off his hyper-sensitive skin and let the cool air waft around him, invisible fingers kneeding the fight or flight tension from his muscles, but leaving an anxious nervousness behind. He blew out a quavering sigh and unsteadily rose to his feet. Only remembering to snatch up his weapon when he saw it glinting in the fire light.

   The forest around him helped, the constant chirping and purring snores of alien creatures more accompanying than the light breathing of his companions-

   The cells around him, containing other prisoners, broken prisoners.

   Like him.

   But better than him.

   They hadn't done things like him. Seen things like him. Been things like him.

   Maybe- they would be lucky. Get out on their first match. Because, that was better than this.

   Than him.

   No one escapes this- not truly. The one man he knew that was not here- was still here. But not physically- mentally. Though he was here- but not fully. His time would come soon. But he could still here the chanting, the calling of crazed men. Beckoning him to the bleached red arena.

   He sat down on a rock, near the stream that he had made bleed red then pink then clear. His blue eyes looked out over the quiet water and his mind wandered. The small animal at the cliff, the dripping monster, his team. 

   He didn't remember any of these flashes, but the perspective was his. If it was real- what happened to the small creature. And his team. 

   Of stifled giggles and warm mornings that taunted him as an unattainable dream. He stood and his throat burned, but that was enough to make his legs unsteady. The fall wasn't graceful and he heard a crack and a sadly familiar white swam in his eyes. And when he came to, he saw the sickly, yellow of bile bellow him. 

   His mouth was dry, and he shakily crawled over to the edge of the river and dipped his hand in and scooped up a handful of water. He moved his hand towards his mouth, and greedily drank it before scooping up more water. When he was finished, he positioned himself on his knees and slowly got to his feet. He stared at the reflection in the clear water that stared back at him. 

   And he realized that memories and reality were tied together with loose strings.


End file.
